Symbiotic Relation
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: When Naruto was younger, a meteor crashed infront of him. When he tries to escape, he dies... or does he? Several years later, another Uzumaki appears claiming to be his cousin. Nazo Uzumaki's name is well known in the Bingo book for his actions during the Bloodline war.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Human translation/speech_

*story start*

 _"Professor? Are you sure that this is the best idea?" a massive green creature wearing a lab coat asked_

 _"Yes, they're coming and someone needs to survive. Unless we do it, everything that they did would have been in vain." the larger black creature replied._

 _"Ok. While I do not enjoy this, I know that this is needed." The green one stated as the two hulking figures carried a metallic sphere coated in stone onto a pedestal._

 _"We better hurry. The defensive permitters will not hold for long. The 'Registered' are about to break through the barrier. We need to hurry!" The black one stated as they each flipped a switch, and the sphere was enveloped with a large amount of electricity and disappeared._

 _"Now we just have to hope that it worked." the green figure stated as the lab doors exploded._

"Professors. You are to come with us for crimes against the public and the Registration act." A guard stated as they pointed their guns at the two professors.

 _"I'm sorry men, but you won't be taking either of us in." the largest of the two stated as the green one entered a code into a computer, and a machine began to glow red._

"What did you just do!?" A man in a red and gold metallic suit demanded.

 _"You see STARK, that was a activation code." the black one stated_

 _"_ An activation code for what?" asked him

 _"Our machine runs on a black hole. That code destabilizes the containment field around it, then fires an anti-mater bomb at it before if can consume to much." the green one told him as Stark tried to leave._

 _"I wouldn't do that. The code also puts a gravity field around the lab, then causes the explosion to implode." the black one smirked as the machine exploded._

*Unknown*  
"Kill the demon!" a group of people yelled as they chased after a small red and orange figure.

"He's heading towards the forrest. Hurry, before he gathers other demons!" Someone yelled as several fire balls flew past the blur, which entered the forest.

"Look out!" Someone yelled as a meteor crashed into the forest.

"No way that that demon could even survive that explosion." one of the members wearing a flak jacket stated as they began to dissipate.

*Blur*

"What was that explosion?" A small child with sun kissed hair asked as he began to head over to the site of the explosion, clothed in his orange rags.

As he approached the centre of the explosion, he noticed a massive rock which seemed to contain a metallic casing under the rock.

"Whats happening?" He questioned as the 'rock' split open to reveal a amber and onyx slime.

 _"Greetings small one, are you hurt?" A voice asked_ _asked him_

"Who's there?" he asked as the amber and onyx goo began to take a vague human shape.

 _"I thought that it was customary for humans to give_ _their own names before requesting the names of others." the slime stated._

"Oh right. My names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto stated as the slime 'chuckled'.

 _"You are entertaining. My name is Chaos. The first descendant of Toxin, the thousandth descendant of Carnage, and the first descendant of_ _Professor Venom. Now answer my question, Are. You. hurt?" Chaos asked him._

"I'm fine, they just scratched my arms." He told him as Chaos eyed him down.

 _"_ _Incorrect, I'm detecting a 79.41% chance of fractures, a 99.38% likelihood of internal damage. A 26.53% change of 2nd degree burns, I would recommend seeking immediate help to prevent lasting damage." Chaos stated_

"But they hospital won't treat me." Naruto told him.

 _"Why wouldn't a medic, a person who is trained to treat everyone, not treat someone. That is failing one of their only jobs." Chaos asked him_

"I don't know? They all call me a demon, why are you here?" Naruto asked him

 _"I am here because my_ _ancestors knew that we were doomed and sent me away. Before left, I heard that a man of red and gold was attacking the lab. After the Captain fell and the Winter took over, the conflict increased." Chaos stated._

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked him

 _"Oh right. I came from a dimension where a select few people have powers. They are known as Homo_ _Superior. The earliest known genetic one was ~300 years ago. Eventually the government wanted to know who they Homo Superior were because they wore mask._

 _One Homo Sapien named Stark managed to convince several to join and 'register'. But Captain Rogers refused, and so did many others. The dispute evolved in a a war. The government backing Stark and the majority of the Homo Superior backing Captain Rogers. The months quickly changed into years and the government became mad. They located Captain Rogers base and launched Warheads at them._

 _Captain Rogers intercepted the Warheads in his jet and forced them to detonate. Costing him his life. After that Captain Jame Bucks took over. He sought the help of my parent and great-grandparent to help. For years they looked for a way to win, but they all ended in demise._

 _Eventually Stark located their lab and attacked it. Shortly after the assault began, I was sent away to prevent our species genocide. Because the method they used eliminated them." Chaos finished as more blood began to seep from under Naruto's clothing._

 _"Child, would you like my help? I can provide you medical_ _attention and grant you power, and you supply me with a stable source of energy?" Chaos asked him._

"Ok." Naruto told him as Chaos started to envelop the body.

 _"I must warn you, this will be painful." Chaos stated as he began to repair the damage._

"AH **HHHHHH!"** Naruto screamed as he felt like every cell in his body ignited then frozen within millisecond.

 _"You are about to pass out in 3... 2... 1..." Chaos stated as the child slipped into unconscious_

*Unknown*

"Huh, where am I?" Naruto asked as he walked down a narrow hallway surrounded in pipes and headed to where an intense light was radiating from.

 **"Come closer child." A** **menacing voice resonated through the area**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as a giant shadow peered out behind the bars.

 **"Me? Dear child I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. I can destroy mountain on a whim, and wipe out civilizations with my breath!" Kyuubi roared, until amber and onyx slime seeped out of the wall and took the form of a massive figure, with white eyes, lean muscles and amber markings across its form.**

 _"Kyuubi-san, I believe that it would be in our collective best interests that you_ _did not antagonize our host." Chaos stated as the fox glared at the Symbiote._

"Whats going on here?" Naruto asked

 _"From what I gathered. Kyuubi is one of nine tailed demons. Each is seen as a weapon and are contained inside of humans. For reasons that I am currently trying to figure out, the Nine tails was sealed inside of you. There is a 99.92% probability that your treatments stems from lingering hatred people have for Kyuubi." Chaos stated as Naruto stared at the fox._

"Is that true?" Naruto asked as he stared at the massive beast held behind the bars.

 **"The night that I was sealed was foggy. I remember seeing that damn Sharingan, then the Yondaime was sealing me inside of you." Kyuubi stated as an aura of fire surrounded Naruto.**

"So an Uchiha is responsible for my parents death?" Naruto asked them void of all emotion.

 _"There's a 83.96% chance that it was an Uchiha, but there is also a chance that someone has stolen an Uchiha's eye_ _and is using it." Chaos stated as Naruto nodded_

 **"What did you say your name was** **slime?" Kyuubi asked**

 _"My name is Chaos and the boy is Naruto." Chaos told him as Naruto stared at the fox_

"Whats you name?" Naruto asked the colossal fox.

 **"What was that boy?" Kyuubi asked him**

"I asked you, what is your name? Kyuubi must be a title?" Naruto asked as Bijuu chuckled.

 **"You know boy, not since my father chose my siblings names, has anyone asked asked my name. But before I tell you, I have a question. Chaos, what have you done to this child? I have noticed** **several changes in the boy. What is happening?" 'Kyuubi' asked him**

 _"I have been merging his DNA and and his body to help him survive. In my world,_ _heroes powers are genetic and lie in the Y chromosome. My body is comprised of symbiotic organic material, and bio-organic nano chip. Both are bonding with the cells inside of Naruto's body._

 _Since Symbiotes can easily bond with other organic material, my forefathers fused bio-organic nanobots with me, then combined the DNA of the strongest heroes. Captain America, wolverine, The Hulk. Everyone of them has had their DNA fused with myself, and I'm currently adding them to Naruto's DNA." Chaos informed them and 'Kyuubi' nodded._

 **"Thank you Chaos. Naruto, you are currently waking up. Also, my name is Kumiko." Kumiko told him as the sewer system faded away.**

*Real world*

"Did that really happen?" Naruto asked as he looked at his arms.

 _"I would_ _believe so. Because if it didn't, then all my hard work would have been for nothing." Chaos told him as Naruto's eye widened._

"That really happened?" Naruto asked them

 **"Yes it did, now I would recommend moving soon. There's several ninja who are heading toward you." Kumiko told him as he nodded.**

"Ok. Chaos, how to I use my new powers?" Naruto asked him

 _"Focus on a lightning bolt and say Release: Flash." Chaos stated as Naruto nodded_

"Ok, _Release: FLASH_!" Naruto yelled as he was surrounded by a red and yellow flash, and left with a glowing trail behind him.

"WHOA! THIS IS SOO COOOL!" Naruto yelled as he zoomed through the village and ran into his apartment door.

 **"Did you enjoy the rush?" Kumiko asked him**

"I did, is that just a small portion of the power?" Naruto asked them

 _"Yes, I am currently augmenting your body to better weird the power." Chaos told him as he smiled._

"Awesome!" Naruto smiled.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Human translation/speech_

*story start*

*Timeskip*

 _"You need to focus on Jean Greys power. But there's a 78.26% chance that Phoenix will manifest herself." Chaos warned him as he nodded._

"Got it. Lets go, _Release: JEAN GREY_!" Naruto yelled as Chaos Manifested around Naruto and did hair began to lengthen and change red.

 _"What's_ _going on? I thought that I died when she died? I know that you aren't her, so why am I here?" A distinctly angry female asked them_

 _"We would recommend that you remain calm Phoenix. We will explain exactly what is happening." Chaos told her_

 _"Ok then, explain." Phoenix demanded_

"Can you please explain this to us?" Naruto asked them

 _"Ok. , when my forefathers collected DNA from the strongest 'heroes', he collected a sample from Jean Grey. So my extension, he collected your DNA." Chaos stated as Phoenix seemed to accept the answer_

 _'_ _Sometimes I miss the time where my voice was the only voice in my head' Naruto thought_

 ** _"Well to bad. This happened, so you have to deal with it." Kumiko told him_**

"Chaos, can you give me an idea of all the DNA they collected?" Naruto asked them

 _"My forefathers sent several newborn symbiotes into multiple_ _dimensions, and had them collect DNA. Each of them could assimilate matter and change it into any shape, then return to . One of them managed to assimilate a motorcycle and passed on that data to us." Chaos told him as Naruto looked confused._

"What's a motorcycle?" Naruto asked him

 _"A motorcycle is like a two wheel carriage and its doesn't require anyone to pull it." Chaos explained_

"Whoa, thats cool. How can we do it?" Naruto asked them

 _"It's similar to_ _activating your powers, but you must an objects shape. Since you do not know what it looks like, I will create it." Chaos told the boy as red and black bike materialized(RWBY Yang's Bumblebee)._

"Sweet, now what do we do?" Naruto asked

 _"You sit on the bike, crank the handle and try not to die." Chaos told him as Naruto_ _sweat dropped._

"Thanks." Naruto told him as he sat down of the bike and revved the engine.

 **"Careful, I don't want to have to mend your broken body up."** **Kumiko warned him**

"Ok, we'll try not to die." Naruto stated as he speed off at about 500km/h.

 _"Careful, at your current speed will will be approaching the speed of sound." Chaos warned him, but Naruto ignored that and an explosion rang out._

 **"Chaos, Phoenix,come in to the mindscape. Naruto is** **having a joy ride, and I want to talk about something." Kumiko told the**

*Mindscape*

 _What's going on?" Phoenix asked them_

 ** _"Chaos, how does your species reproduce?"_** ** _Kumiko asked the Symbiote_**

 _"My_ _species can reproduce Asexually because they are genderless, why?" Chaos asked._

 **"Well, if you used the nanobots to create a** **synthetic body, and you added some symbiotic material to it. I believe that you could transfer Phoenixes consciousness to it. Then she could add organic material, and gain her own body. Do you think thats possible?" Kumiko asked**

 _"Theres a 83.91% chance that it would work. But what is the_ _possible gain from this? Are you looking for a way to escape this 'prison'?" Chaos asked her._

 **"That is part of it. You try being locked up for a century and not try to escape." Kumiko told them.**

 _"Fair_ _enough. Phoenix, are you willing to attempt it?" Chaos asked her._

 _"I don't see why not. I could use this chance to reek some havoc on some bigots." Phoenix told them as they left the Minescape._

*Reality*

 **"Naruto, kill the engine. We need to talk." Kumiko told him as he** **slowed the bike.**

"What's happening?" Naruto asked them as stopped the bike and got off it.

 _"Naruto, we have created a theory that we wish to test." Chaos told him_

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked them

 **"If you try to manipulate the bike into two shapes, me and Phoenix will do the rest." Kumiko told him**

"Ok?" Naruto stated as the bike dissolved, and took two female humanoid shapes.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as one of them took a 5'6" feminine shape. Gaining long red hair, and green eyes. The second figure seemed to be taking a female form, but failed.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stared at the second figure, then absorbed the remnants.

 **"I** **believe it has to do with the seal, come in to the Mindscape. I believe you can safely remove the seal, and it would work." Kumiko told him as he nodded.**

"Got it." Naruto told her as he entered the seal.

*Mindscape*

 **"Naruto, I** **believe that the seal prevents this from completely working. If you remove the seal, I will leave several of my tails for you while I regather them for my self. Deal?" Kumiko asked him as he approached the gate.**

"You have a deal." Naruto told her as he jumped up to the seal and began to peel it off, but a hand grasped his hand

"Don't touch the seal." A voice warned him as Naruto saw the last person he would want to see.

"Yonda **ime!"** Naruto yelled as he saw the man who had sealed Kumiko into him as a baby years ago, and cursed him to mature decades beyond most people.

"Hello Naruto my names Minato-" The Yondaime was cut off by Naruto jamming his fist into his stomach.

"You *Punch* cost me my childhood.*Punch* You cost me my innocence.*PUNCH* YOU COST ME A NORMAL LIFE!" Naruto yelled as he assaulted Minato.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Hiruzen allow Danzo to train you?" Minato asked him as the Uzumaki curb stomped him

" **SHUT UP!** Because of you, I lived in fear, sadness, and hatred. Now begone!" Naruto yelled as he sent a massive pulse through his chest and caused the Yondaime to dissolve into chakra.

"Do you think there will be anymore interruptions." Naruto asked her

 **"I believe that your mother might have sealed a portion of her chakra inside of you." Kumiko told him as he nodded.**

"Thank you, I will wait until I'm more mature before I meet her." Naruto told her as he jumped up and peeled off the remaining seal.

 **Finally!" Kumiko yelled as the golden gate exploded open and Kimiko began to fade out of the Mindscape.**

*Reality*

 _"Are you ready for attempt #2?" Chaos asked him_

"Lets do this!" Naruto stated as he began to focus his powers and materialize a female shape.

The shape grew to 5'7", and long waist length red hair developed. A red and gold kimono, two fox ears, and nine crimson tails appeared. Lastly, several whiskers marks appeared on her cheeks.

"Kumiko, how do you feel?" Naruto asked her

 **"I feel great! Thank you Naruto-kun." Kumiko him as she hugged him**

"Your-" Naruto went to thank her, but doubled over clutching his gut.

 **"Naruto, what's happening? Are you ok?" Kumiko asked him as he fell to his knees.**

"R...u...n!" Naruto yelled as he was engulfed in a column of pure energy shot into the sky.

 _"Whats happening Kimiko?" Chaos asked as the_ _symbiote materialized itself outside of Naruto._

 **"His body must be trying to vent the excess chakra. All we can do is prevent anyone from interfering." Kumiko told them as they nodded.**

 _"How can we do that?" Phoenix asked as Naruto stopped ejecting energy out._

 **"Lets move him out of here. Every one will be looking for who created the energy beam. So let's leave the area." Kumiko told them as they picked up the unconscious male, and ran away at the speed of sound.**

 _"I hope that he will make it. Lets hide out at Uzu no Kuni(Land of Whirlpools) while the heat dies down." Chaos told them as they headed to the formerly great ninja village._

 **"Lets hurry, I believe that some ANBU will be trailing us. Lets hurry!" Kumiko told them as the increased their speeds.**

 _"Kumiko, what are some side effects that might occur?" Chaos asked her._

 **"I don't know, but lets hope that nothing to life threatening shows up." Kumiko stated grimly as they neared the island.**

 _"I think we should wait on Uzu no Kuni, and train him for a while. When he is trained enough, we will return to the village." Chaos told them as they landed on the ruins of the island._

 _"That seems like a logical answer. But I have a question." Phoenix asked._

 _"What is it?" Chaos asked her._

 _"I feel ..._ _different. Like theres another entity." Phoenix asked them_

 _"That is because Kimiko and you have a_ _symbiote bonded to you. **Kimiko** has **Anarchy** bonded to her, while you have **Berserk** bonded with you. Now if your done asking questions, I want to prepare a temporary hive for us to stay when we're here." Chaos stated as the symbiote took control of their body, and went to prepare a hive._

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Human translation/speech_

A/N: I'm crying so hard because my computer reset **TWICE** while writing this X

*story start*

 _ **"*Sigh* Lets get this over with." A Fox skull masked ninja muttered as he entered a classroom, where a man with a scar on his nose was teaching.**_

"Excuse me, but who are you? the scarred man asked him.

 _ **"Hello, Iruka-san. My name is Nazo Uzumaki, and I have been moved to your classroom because of the uneven number in your classroom." Nazo stated as the class began to check out his appearance.**_

He had a crimson cloak, covered with several black streaks on it that covered the majority of his hood. He had a metallic fox mask, with extended canines. Combined with an obsidian Quarterstaff, reinforced with chakra. Lastly, he had spiked glaives, that reached to his elbows.

"You said your name was Uzumaki. Does that mean your related to Naruto?" The Hyuuga heiress asked him.

 _ **"All Uzumaki are a type of cousin. So yes, I am related to Naruto. Where is he anyway? I heard about an Uzumaki in Konoha, so I headed to her ASAP." Nazo asked as several people grew sad.**_

"I hate to tell you this Nazo, but Naruto has been dead for several years." Shika told him as she went back to sleep.

 _ **"How did he die?" Nazo asked as several strands of Vermillion hair began to rise around him.**_

"Naruto's last known location was covered with blood, and the area was saturated with his chakra exploding from his body. His corpse was never recovered since ANBU arrived immediately on the scene, and his body wasn't found." Hinata stated with a dark expression on her face.

 _ **"Are you sure that he died. There is a 63.54% chance that he was kidnapped, a 98.21% chance that he was injured. Lastly a 99.62% possibility that unless ninja were involved, ANBU would have found some kind of body." Nazo stated as several kid looked at him.**_

"Why do know the possibility of his survival if you've never met him?" Hinata asked as she glared at the Uzumaki.

 _ **"I am incredible at survival percentages. But that is all I know, so goodbye!" Nazo told them as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke."**_

"I will find out what you know Nazo." Hinata muttered as the bell rang, and several students headed out of the room.

*Nazo*

 ** _"That could have gone better." Nazo muttered as an Onyx and amber goo oozed from his sleeve._**

 _"You could say that. I wonder how long those 'classmates' of yours are going to follow you?" The goo asked him_

 _ **"Let them. I'll even leave them a clue. " Nazo stated as he**_ _ **Shunshin**_ _ **'d away, and left a bingo book behind.**_

*Bingo Book Page 78*

Name: Nazo Uzumaki

Age: ~13-16

Threat Level: High A

Alais: Shi no Tenshi(Angel of Death), one of the Heisoku Brothers.

Allegiance: Unknown, fought with the bloodline rebels.

Weapons: Obsidian Quarterstaff, obsidian scythe. Spiked glaives.

Appearance: Crimson cloak, black streaks. Fox Skull mask and extended canines. Vermillion hair.

Information: Killed 150+ loyalist in the Bloodline Wars in one night. Nazo is the youngest of the Heisoku Brothers, and is known as the weakest of the three.

Warning: Approach with extreme caution.

Name: Shōmetsu Uzumaki

Age: ~13-16

Threat Level: High S

Alais: Yoru no Akuma(Demon of the night) Tochi no Akuma (Demon of the land)

Allegiance: Unknown, fought with the Bloodline rebels.

Weapons: Hands

Appearance: Blood stained fox skull. Blood red hair.

Information: Shōmetsu is known for cracking open the heads of the enemies. He has killed 273 enemies during the bloodline war in a single fight. He is the second oldest of the brothers, and in known as a sadist. But is greatly afraid of his eldest brother, along with Nazo.  
Warning: Avoid contact with him.

Name: (Unknown) Uzumaki

Age: Unknown

Threat Level: High Z

Alais: Eldest of the Heisoku Brothers. Yami no Kōi(Act of Yami)

Allegiance: Unknown, fought with the Bloodline rebels.

Weapons: Hands, chopsticks.

Appearance: Unknown.

Information: Nothing is known about the Eldest of the Heisoku brothers. He is fears by his brothers, and is wanted for defeating the Sanbi as well as the Yondaime Mizukage. There wasn't any sighting of weapons during his fight with the Sanbi, except for several chopsticks lodged several metres in the ground. No one has ever seen him, except for his brothers. Has killed over 1000+ enemies during the Bloodline Purge in a single battle.

Warning: Run if spotted, though you will not live if he finds you.

*Close Book*

"I don't trust him Shika. I think Naruto-kun is alive, and Nazo knows where he is." Hinata stated as Shika nodded.

"I don't trust him either, troublesome." Shika muttered as Hinata nodded.

"I plan to find out. Let's move along before you fall asleep. I still don't know how your a female Nara, and not a male." Hinata told her

"I think I can figure it out, but ... I don't want to." Shika muttered as Hinata face palmed.

"Ok, I'll meet you at school tomorrow." Hinata told her as the Nara as she headed back to their respective clan compound.

*Next Day Academy*

As Nazo approached the academy, he began to watch the students entering the academy. Chōji Akimichi was a bulky pre-teen. He wore a white scarf around his neck, and a green jacket. He wore a white tee, with a red Kanji for Eat on his chest.

Next to him was his long time friend, Shika Nara. Who was known for being one of the only lazy female Nara's. She had her hair tied up into a pineapple style, with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a fishnet undershirt, and a dark magenta jacket with the Nara symbol on the sleeves.

Following her friends was Ino Yamanaka, one of the botanist in Konoha. She had her blond hair tied in a ponytail, with a bang covering her right eye. She wore a purple sleeveless top, with bandages around her midriff, and upper thighs. Along with her friends, she had an earring on her right ear.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka. He had dual fang markings on his cheeks, along with his companion Akamaru. He wore a grey coat, with fur lining his hood and sleeves.

Following him was Shino Aburame. Like all Aburame, Shino wore a heavy coat and was a hive for special, chakra eating insects. Shino wore dark sunglasses, and rarely spoke.

The second Ice Queen was next. Hinata had her hair coming down to her shoulders, and a cream coloured jacket. She held an aura of contempt, and uncaring around her.

Sakura Haruno, was a typical civilian family girl who looked like she could possibly pass. She had a bubblegum pink, and emerald green eyes.

Lastly, Sasuke 'the Last Loyal Uchiha' approached the building. He had an aura of Arrogance, and cockiness around him. He wore a blue shirt with baige pants. His hair looked like a ducks ass, and acted like his shit didn't stink.

 _ **"Great, the Uchiha**_ ** _is an egotistical asshole. Typical." Nazo muttered as he entered the Academy doors to begin the test._**

*Room 101*

"Today, you will become adults. So, unless there's any interuptions?" Iruka announced as a girl burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! I recovered from the flu and I overslept." The girl apologized as Nazo stared her down.

She had pale voilet hair, separated into two waist length ponytails. She had a waist cut blue shirt, and a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. She had several layers of bandages around her hands to show the intensity of her trains. As well as grey shorts, and piercing red eyes. Unlike the usual Uchiha black.

"It's ok Satsuki, just take a seat next to Nazo." Iruka told her as she eyed up the uzumaki, and leapt on the table in front of him.

"Who are you? My names Satsuki Uchiha, and I'm going to be the female Hokage!" She cheered as Nazo grinned behind his fox mask.

 _ **"My name is Nazo Uzumaki. Now will you sit down, so Iruka-sensei can start the test." He told her as she rubbed the back of her neck and sat down.**_

"Right, sorry." Satsuki muttered as she sat down

 _ **"Can I ask you a question?" Nazo asked her as Iruka handed out the papers.**_

"Sure!" Satsuki replied in a chipper tone.

 _ **"Why do you have red eyes, and I thought Duck ass was on the only surviving Uchiha." Nazo asked her.**_

"I can answer both of those in one statement. I have red eyes because of a medical condition, so I wasn't around during the 'incident'. So Sasuke is known as the 'Last Loyal _Uchiha_ ' because he can unlock the Sharingan." Satsuki told him as Iruka gave them their papers.

 _ **"Since you answered my question, I will answer one you surely have. I am related to the apparently 'deceased' Naruto Uzumaki." Nazo told her as her eyes widened.**_

 __"Ok everyone, you will have one hour to finish the test." Iruka announced as the students began to answer it, while Naruto, and Shika finished immediately.

 _ **'This was incredibly easy. I guess I'll take a nap.' Nazo thought as he rested his head on his desk, and took a nap.**_

*Flashback/Dream*

"Mei-sama, a squad of about 100 Mist ANBU are leading an assault on the camp." A small, blue haired ninja with two sword handles in bandages told her.

Mei Terumī was the leader of the bloodline resistance, and had knee length auburn hair, and a dark blue dress.

"Ok! Have the _Doton_ users create several lines of wall, while the _Raiton_ user attack them as they approach!" Mei ordered as one of her sensors approached her.

"Mei-sama, several sensors detected a massive spike in chakra!" The frantic sensor told her as several ninja began to panic.

"What's happening? Is Yagura with them?" Mei asked

"No, the ABNU chakra sources are disappearing. I think that they might be an ally." the sensor told her as Mei dashed towards the entrance and saw two cloaked figures, with a fox masks.

 _ **"Hello Mei-sama! My name is Nazo Uzumaki, with my brother Shōmetsu Uzumaki. We are here to help you out." Nazo told her as Shōmetsu ripped the head off the head of a male ANBU and wore it like a hat.**_

 ** _"And you'll see that we left some ANBU alive for interrogation. Fuck these dudes!" Shōmetsu told her as he caved in the skull of an ANBU with his fist._**

*Flashback end*  
"Hey Nazo! Wake up! Iruka-sensei told me to wake you up! Everyone is heading outside for the Taijutsu!" Satsuki told him as he started to get up.

 _ **"Thank you Satsuki. Also, whats you**_ ** _connection to Sasuke?" Nazo asked her as they headed outside._**

"That baka is my Otuoto(Little Brother). Itachi-nee is the oldest, and Sasu-baka is the youngest." Satsuki told him as they headed to the academy training ground.

 ** _"Alright, thank you Satsuki. Now let's get this over." Nazo told her as he joined the group of children standing around Mizuki and Iruka._**

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, we will test your Taijutsu stances. You will have to last as long as you can against Mizuki, or knock him out of the ring. Now first ..." Iruka stated as Mizuki stepped into the ring

 _ **'This is going to be boring.' Nazo thought as he unsealed several packs of beef Jerky, and opened this mask a portion to eat the food.**_

 __"Hey, what's that?" Chōji asked Nazo as Shika followed him over to the Uzumaki.

 _ **"This is salted and dried strips of cow meat, with pepper and various other herbs." Nazo told him as Chōji's mouth began to water, and Shika ... was Shika and could't care.**_

"Could I try some?" Chōji asked him.

 _ **These take some time to prepare, but enjoy." Nazo told him as he handed a bag to Chōji and Shika.**_

"Why did you hand me a bag?" Shika asked him.

 _ **"I thought you would enjoy some. Now I have to beat up a duck ass haired asshole." Nazo told her as he entered the ring with Sasuke.**_

"If you two are ready... HAIJIME!" Iruka told them as Sasuke squared off to the Uzumaki.

"You should give up now. You are as much as a failure as your cousin. Why don't you drop the fancy robes, and save the shame." Sasuke told him as the Uzumaki chuckled

 _ **"HA ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Ok fine, are you**_ ** _prepared to see what a true ninja looks like?" Nazo stated as he dropped his robes to reveal his body. *5*_**

His upper body was covered in scars, he had scars that were identical to the Infamous Edward Newgate. His abdomen had an intense six pack, and several massive sword wounds around the area of his heart.

'What happened to him?' Shika, Dawn and Hinata all thought as hey additionally marvelled his defentive muscles.*4*

 _ **"Are you ready Uchiha? I've fought against grown men, and seen war! *3* Nothing you can DO TO BEAT ME!" Nazo yelled as he disappeared from where he was standing, and reappeared with his fist lodged into the Uchiha's face.*2* Then launched him away with thousands of rapid strikes to the chest *1*, and won the fight in less then five seconds.**_

"W...winner Nazo Uzumaki." Iruka announced as Nazo vanished, and reappeared with his outfit on.

 _ **"Foolish Uchiha, you let your massive ego cloud your vision. Funny, because your clan is synonymous with their vision." Nazo chuckled as Sasuke stood up, and began to run through a fire release technique.**_

"No one mocks an Uchiha! _Katon:Gōkaryū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)_ " Sasuke yelled as a massive fire ball steam rolled towards the group of students, but mainly Nazo.

 _ **"Fool. Yūkiton Nekuhiki (Organic release: Flesh wall)." Nazo muttered as his arms began to produce a massive amount of stem cells, supercharged with chakra. They began to form a massive wall, and right as the fire ball struck the wall, and dissolved.**_

 _ **"Foolish Uchiha. Do not try your luck anymore then you already have!" Nazo yelled as he slammed into the Uchiha, and a deafening shatter was heard.**_

 _ **"You idiot there is no value in killing the likes of you. You foolish Uchiha, run away, run away and cling to**_ ** _your pitiful life." Nazo told him as he walked away. His words caused him to remember Itachi's words to him_**

*Flashback*

"There is no value in killing the likes of you... My foolish brother... If you want to kill me... curse me! And live a long and unsightly life... Run away... run away... and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Itachi told him as he trapped him in the Tsukuyomi and left.

*End Flashback*

"I'll ... defeat ... you..." Sasuke groaned as Nazo slammed his fist into the Uchiha's head.

 _ **"Calm down! Iruka-sensei, can we hurry? I would like to eat soon." Nazo told him as medics picked up the downed Uchiha, and took him to the nurse.**_

"Ok, everyone head back to the classroom. I will be evaluating your main three techniques. We will be going in reverse alphabetical order, so Ino Yamanaka will go first." Iruka announced as she entered the testing room.

 _ **'This is boring. A**_ ** _nin/genjutsu technique will never help in a fight. Knowing where to strike to paralyze a man is useful, or how to treat and synthesize a cure to a neurotoxin.' Nazo thought as Iruka called him into the exam room._**

"Ok Nazo. I want you to preform the _Kawarimi_ , _Henge_ , and the _Bunshin_ technique." Iruka told him

 ** _"That is all it takes to pass? Ok, Yūkiton: Taijū Heku Bunshin( Organic release: Multi Flesh Clone). Now Kawarimi, and Henge." Nazo stated as seven clones materialized, then Nazo replaced himself with Iruka while his clones transformed into a random crowd to disguise into._**

"... congratulations Nazo. Not many people can use several techniques in tandem." Iruka told him as he handed him his headband.

 ** _"Well going through war makes you excel." Nazo told him as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke._**

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Jutsu_

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Human translation/speech_

*story start*

*Academy 08:00*

 _'Nazo, your new teammates are going to ask questions about you." Chaos told him as the symbiote manifested out from Nazo's crimson hood._

 _ **'I'm prepared for that. If I have no choice, I will explain my relation with Naruto. Though that is only a last resort.' Nazo told the symbiote as he entered the classroom, and waited for the remainder of the class to arrive because he was quite early.**_

 __*Classroom 09:00*

"All right everyone! Now that the passing class has arrived, I can start the team placement. Team 1 is..." Iruka droned on for a while, until he got to the clan heirs and heiresses.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Hino. lead by Kakashi Hatake." Iruka told them as Sakura screamed something about 'True love' and 'take that Ino-bunta'.

"... Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Nazo Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Satsuki Uchiha. Lead by Kurenai Yūhi." Iruka announced as Nazo looked at his new teammates.

"Team 10 will be Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shika Nara. Lead by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka ftold them as the class moved to meet up with their teammates.

"During lunch, your sensei's will meet you outside. If they don't meet you, head back to the classroom and wait for them." Iruka finished as the students filed out of the classroom to eat their meals.

 ** _'So my teammates are a Hyuuga, who I'm fairly sure it out to end me. A typical silent Aburame, who I feel might also out to kill me. Lastly, an over cheery Uchiha who wants to be Hokage, and likely kill me. Great.' Nazo thought as his teammates approached him._**

"Hello Nazo Uzumaki. It appears that we will be working together. Hinata and Satsuki requested that I collect you so we can meet up, and get to know each other." Shino told him as the Aburame escorted him to where they were sitting under a tree.

"Hello Nazo, great of you to join us." Hinata told him in her chilled tone.

"Hey Nazo, how's it going?" Satsuki asked him.

 _ **"I am doing well, and it appears that we will be teammates. I wonder how our new sensei will be." Nazo finished as black haired woman appeared wearing a dark red under shirt, bright red eyes similar to the sharingan, and a bandage-like dress with a thorn design on it appeared.**_

"Hello! Nazo, Hinata, Satsuki, and Shino. My name is Kurenai Yūhi, and I might be your sensei. Given you pass the secondary test. Meet me at Training Ground 8" Kurenai told them as she disappeared into the tree.

 _ **"I guess we should meet our possible sensei." Nazo told them as he grabbed the three of them, and**_ _ **Shunshin**_ _ **'d to the training ground.**_

*Training Ground 8*

Nazo appeared in the Training Ground accompanied by his possible team, and waiting for them was Kurenai.

"Hello there. Lets see how you do. You have three hours to land a hit on _me._ It doesn't matter who does it, but if you fail... you return to the academy." Kurenai told them as she slipped into a fighting stance.

 _ **"When do we start sensei?" Nazo asked as the gennin to be slipped into a fighting stance.**_

"Now." Kurenai told them as several versions of herself appeared, then scattered through the training ground.

 _ **"Let's think about this, Kurenai is a jonin level ninja. So we have to think this through. She is known for her Genjutsu and ranged attacks. Satsuki, can you counter some Genjutsu's?" Nazo asked as Kurenai created several clones and they disappeared into the surrounding foliage.**_

"I can!" Satsuki told him as she activated the ire of her brother, the one Tomoe Sharingan.

"Lets do this!" Hinata stated as Lightning chakra arced off her.

 ** _"You ready for this Kurenai?" Nazo yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground and withdrew his staff from a warp seal, and surged chakra through the staff._**

"Nazo what are you doing?" Shino asked as the Aburame released his hive.

 _ **"This!" Nazo told them as the staff started to slim out and curve. A thin, but strong tread of chakra formed between the ends.**_

"Nazo, are you..." Shino asked as Nazo launched arrows made of chakra into the forest, and caused several streaks of smoke trailed out of it.

 _ **"Looks like she is still around us." Nazo muttered as they took a diamond formation.**_

"She's 60m east." Hinata told them as her Byakugan surveyed the area.

"46m south." Shino stated.

 _ **"37m west." Nazo announced as the Jonin neared with her clones.**_

"23m North" Satsuki warned them as they readied their weapons.

"14m North-east." Hinata announced as they prepared for their sensei's attack.

 _ **"Get ready!" Nazo advised as their sensei dropped down into the clearing at several different points, and surrounded the area they were in with fire.**_

"Are you ready? Because you have to find the real me." Kurenai told them as the clones encircled them.

 _ **"Let's go sensei!" Nazo yelled as he switched his bow into a massive scythe with a red and black zig zag blade**_ ** _design._**

"Come on, don't let Nazo have all the fun." Satsuki yelled as she drew two weaponized tennsen fan and launched several fire balls at the clones.

"Alright Shino, let's go!" Hinata announced as they began to attack the clones.

"This is fun! Where are you Kurenai?" satsuki asked as all the the clones disappeared, and the real Kurenai was standing in the centre of the field with a slight bruse on her upper arm.

"Congratulations, one of you managed to find the real me. But that wasn't the point of the test. If you can tell me what the true meaning is, I will take you in as my students." Kurenai told them as they started to think of her question.

 ** _"Teamwork. The Hidden Leaf is known for cooperation. There's rarely been a team that has less then four people, so it would be weird to make one of us go back to the academy, when we worked well together." Nazo told them as Kurenai nodded._**

"Correct. I will go to the Hokage to and tell that you passed. First we will get to know each other, Ill go first. My name is Kurenai Yūhi. My likes are Genjutus, and my friends. My dislikes are asshole, perverts, and rapists. My dream is to be a good mother, and have a family. Nazo, you can go next." Kurenai told him as he nodded.

 ** _"Alright, my names Nazo Uzumaki. My likes include my brothers, training, and finding my family. My dislikes are asses, people with massive egos, and arrogant pricks. My dream is to find the Uzumaki and return them to their glory." Nazo ended as Hinata started to talk._**

"Ok, my names Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are Cinnamon buns, Hanabi-chan, and practicing new techniques. My dislikes include the the Hyuuga elders, self righteous people, and the caged bird seal." Hinata finished as the Uchiha started to go.

"Is it my turn, yay. My names Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are training with the Sharingan, my Tennsen, and new techniques. My dislikes are -Sasu-nii-baka, Onii-baka, and jerks. MY dream is to find Onii-baka and beat some sense into him." Satsuki pouted as Shino started to talk.

"I guess its my turn. My name is Shino Aburame. My likes include discovering and recording new insects. My dislikes are insecticides, and those who hate insects. My dream is to discover as many insects as possible." Shino finished as Kurenai nodded.

"Alright. Now that we have properly introduced ourself, I'm going to report Team 8 passing. Meet back at Training Ground 8 Tomorrow at 09:00." Kurenai told them as she _Shunshin_ 'd away, causing the surrounding fire to disperse.

"Nazo, I've been wondering. Why do you wear the helmet?" Shino asked as he sighed.

 _ **"I knew that was coming. It's quite a long story." Nazo told them as he released his face plate and revealed his upper face.**_

"Nazo... is that..." Satsuki trailed off as they stared at his face. Stretching across the majority of his face was extensive scarring.

 _ **"Yeah, I wear my mask to mainly cover my face." Nazo told them as they looked at his right side of his face.**_

"How did... _it_... happen?" Hinata asked as she stared at his right eye.

 _ **"I'll tell you, but**_ ** _first you need to know something. Years ago, the Hidden mist was in broiled in a civil war. While you three were studying, I was fighting on the front lines." Nazo told them._**

"So thats how you lost your eye?" Shino asked as they gazed at his pale eye.

 _ **"Yes. During the war, I got into a fight with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.**_ ** _Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailed Beast without a tail." Nazo stated as he remembered the battle._**

*Flashback*

 ** _"Kisame, you can't keep this up for long!" Nazo yelled as blood dripped down the right side of his face, while holding two Obsidian Short swords._**

"Neither can you kid, your wounds are as bad as mine! While you can still stand, can you fight!" Kisame yelled back as they both collapsed.

 _ **"Congratulations Kisame, you managed to find my brothers limit. Now know that you nearly got bested by a child." Shōmetsu told him, as the Yoru no Akuma (Demon of the Night) left the Swordsman laying in his own blood.**_

*End Flashback*

"So you fought in the Civil War with your brother?" Shino asked him.

 _ **"Brothers. My brother Shōmetsu and my eldest brother." Nazo informed them.**_

"Whats your oldest brothers name?" Satsuki asked him.

 _ **"I am not allowed to say. He is very secretive. Names hold power to him, so he doesn't allow people to know his name." Nazo told them.**_

Where are you brothers then?" Hinata asked him.

 _ **"Shōmetsu is traveling with a religious**_ ** _fanatic, but my eldest brother is a mystery. He is very secretive, so he rarely tells us." Nazo told them as he reattached the face mask on his helmet._**

"Why are you here, if you brothers are traveling the nations?" Shino questioned him.

 _ **"An agreement that I made long ago." Nazo vaguely stated as he disappeared.**_

*End*


	5. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
